Boris Poleschuk
Boris Poleschuk was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Boris was a top lad and defended Raj against those who sought him harm. He appeared to be a nice person as he defended Raj and tried to help him. Despite this, he has shown himself to be quite foolish at times, as he mocked Ramsay during one of his rants. He is also impatient as he shouted after Raj failed, even after Boris gave him a chance. Despite being a terrible performer, he was a good team player and even Ramsay stated that he had a big heart and lots of passion. Season 8 Episode 1 After James introduced himself, all the chefs put blindfolds on, and were taken to the prize restaurant, the LA Market, in Los Angeles. Then, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Boris was one of the few contestants that tasted Antonia's gumbo and came close to throwing up himself. He was the seventh person on the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay and went up against Melissa. It was unknown what he made, but Ramsay liked it. He won the round over Melissa and the blue team won the challenge after Ramsay broke the 3 point tie in favor of the blue team. They were rewarded with massages, champagne, and caviar up in the dorms. During dinner service, Boris was on the pizza station. He got his team off to a great start by sending out perfect pizzas out to the diners. When he overheard Ramsay chew out Melissa for a raw pizza, he decided to mimic Ramsay to himself. However, Ramsay heard him, pulled him over to the red kitchen to feel the raw pizza, and got lectured on taking the piss out of his rants while being threatened with elimination if he did it again. He promised not to mimic Ramsay again, admitted that it was not a smart move on his part, and Ramsay told him to focus. Later that night, Raj came to help out on his station, but despite giving him clear instructions on rolling the pizza dough, Raj decided to do his own thing and cut the cheese. That got him frustrated and accused Raj of trying to sabotage him while calling him fucking nuts. Both teams lost dinner service, with Ramsay chewing him out for mimicking one of his rants earlier that night, and were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Sushi Challenge, Boris was paired up with Vinny. Together they managed to have 8 of their 9 pieces accepted and the blue team won the challenge 16-15. They went to Cellar 360 in San Francisco with Ramsay where they got to taste wine and enjoyed a dinner at the Water Bar restaurant. He also got to keep his Morimoto knife that was used in the challenge. During dinner service, Boris was on the dessert station. At one point, he butted into Trev's work on the fish station and cooked scallops, but they came out raw. When the blue team was ejected from service, he, along with the rest of the blue team, ganged up on Raj for his poor performance, and he called Raj a waste of life. His team lost service. Boris was the second nominee with Raj being the first nominee, and was soon joined by Vinny. He survived elimination. Episode 3 During the Paramedic Service Challenge, Boris was on the omelet station. He sent up his omelet, but Sous Chef Scott told Ramsay that it was burnt on the bottom, and Ramsay refused to serve it, forcing the blue team to start over. His team lost the challenge and had to polish 250 stemware glasses for next night’s service and clean up both kitchens. During punishment, he and Russell pulled Raj aside to the back hallway when Raj was arguing with Trev, and managed to calm him down. In the confessional, he said he did not want any of his teammates fighting as they needed everyone to work together, but still called Raj fucking nuts. During prep, Boris urged Raj to communicate with everyone. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. When Raj's second attempt on the salmon came out raw, he frustratingly said that Raj could not even change his underwear properly. Later on, he was slicing his Wellingtons up, but it came out raw much to Ramsay's dismay. He then saw Raj eating the rejected fish and begged him to stop. When Raj revealed that he ran out of Dover Sole, he called the situation embarrassing. Despite that, his team won service with a 54% approval rating compared to the red team's 50% approval rating. During elimination, Boris, along with the rest of the blue team, expressed relief when Ramsay decided to eliminated Raj from the winning team. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, the blue team celebrated that Raj was finally gone from their team. Before the next challenge, Ramsay asked the chefs if they refrain from smoking in the next 48 hours. During the Ravioli Challenge, Boris was the fifth person on the blue team to compete and went up against Sabrina. He made a feta spinach ravioli that was deemed delicious and won the round over Sabrina. His team won the challenge 4-3 and went on a helicopter trip to Palos Verdes to an oceanside resort, Terranea Resort, where they played golf and ate dinner there. During the Italian Night dinner service, Boris was on the dessert station. At one point, he was seen washing dishes instead of helping his teammates and Ramsay chewed him out for that. He was ejected from the kitchen and forced to clean the dishes in the back room, while getting yelled at by Ramsay that LA Market was not looking for a head chef in pans. He was soon ejected from service all together after Ramsay ejected Louis from service. Both teams were named joint-losers after Ramsay ejected all the chefs from service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Boris was the blue team's second nominee with Louis being the first nominee, and joined Melissa and Sabrina from the red team. During his pleas, he said that he deserved to stay because he was the most experienced chef on the blue team. He survived elimination after Ramsay sent him back in line. Episode 5 On their way back to the dorms, Boris said that he respected Ramsay’s decision that night and knew that Ramsay was waiting for him to step it up, even promising not to let Ramsay down. When Vinny reminded him on his claim that he was the best chef on the blue team, he accepted Vinny's challenge to take charge of their next service a as it could win them dinner services. During the Prom Planning Challenge, Boris tried to take charge over the blue team's menu, but got annoyed when they were talking over him. While they were cooking, he tried to offer help but was ignored. When Ramsay asked if they were all happy with their dishes, he stated that he was not as he did not have any input on the dishes and got into an argument with Russell until Trev broke it up. He was not seen presenting the dishes and the team lost 0-3. They were forced to decorated the dinning room ahead of the following night's service. During the Prom Night dinner service, Boris was on the fish station. When he was cooking the first table of crab cakes, he was caught cooking ten instead of the two ordered and was reminded by Ramsay that they were cooking for one table at a time. When he sent up his crab cakes, they were cold in the center but he managed to bounce back. During entrées, he proved slow on the halibut and did not give out a time to his team until Ramsay asked for one. Fortunately, he was able to send out his halibut to the pass, and it was approved. His team won dinner service. Episode 6 Before the next challenge, the blue team said goodbye to Trev who was transferred to the red team and said hello to Melissa as she was moved to their team. During the Salad Challenge, Boris was the first one his team to compete and went up against Gail. He made a grilled fennel heirloom tomato and avocado salad with key lime dressing and coriander, but Ramsay got annoyed with his ’ sweaty face and motioned him to wipe down and his salad was criticized for having a heavy dressing and looking soggy. He lost that round to Gail, but despite that,his team won after Ramsay broke the tie breaker in favor of the blue team. They went to Malibu for lunch at The Getty Villa. During dinner service, Boris was on the garnish station. He sent up rubbery shrimp for the first table of appetizers and Ramsay threw it at the wall. During entrées, he was reminded by Vinny about his lamb garnishes, but he was late to communicate. When he did send up his mashed potatoes to the pass, they tasted bland and then, his parchment paper caught on fire and a distraught Ramsay sends it to the sink while asking why he even fucking bothers. On their final ticket, he sent up soggy chicken garnish and a frustrated Ramsay ejected him from service. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate one person for elimination. Boris was the blue team's nominee and joined Sabrina from the red team. They were soon joined by Nona and Melissa after Ramsay called them down. He survived elimination. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Boris felt very disappointed about his poor performance during service and knew that he would have to make a major comeback to stay. During the Hell's Kitchen Roulette Challenge, Boris landed on M and chose miso for the blue team's ingredient. Despite his team's concern, he managed to nail the miso broth for their striped sea bass dish. Also, he presented the blue team's pan-seared striped bass with braised kale, asparagus, and fried yams in a miso broth.However, the blue team lost to the red team and were forced to take in a delivery of 1,000 potatoes and prep them for French fries which will be used for a special Family Night dinner service the following night. During punishment, he was the only one not to complain about cleaning the potatoes due to his Russian background. During prep, Boris knew that he was the weak link of the team as his teammates treated him like that and needed to bounce back that night. During the Family Night dinner service, he was on the meat station. When he found out that the blue team was serving Ramsay's family, he knew that they had to get their orders perfect and got annoyed when Vinny sent over an old risotto that was going to Ramsay's wife. Later, he was about to slice his perfectly cooked meat on a dirty board until Ramsay stopped him, got lectured about it, and was called a dirty pig. Despite the fact that both teams were named joint-winners with a shared 90% approval rating, Ramsay said that he still wanted two nominees for elimination. Boris was the blue team's first nominee with Rob as the second. He survived elimination as he was not called up to the front. Episode 8 During the Budget Challenge, Boris went up against Jillian and Gail on the pork round and made a marinated pork tenderloin with stirfry. While it was praised for its color, the pork was dry and he only got $26. His team lost the challenge $101 to $110 and was forced to deep clean the dining room and fumigate both kitchens for the 100th dinner service the following night. During prep, Boris did not like Russell's style of leadership as he was not acting like a leader, but more like a dick and was getting tired of his attitude. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station. On their first order, he said that he could get his capellini out in eight minutes, but his teammates told him five minutes instead. Rob decided to help him which allowed him to get his capellini accepted. Then, Ramsay noticed that he did not have a risotto on even though that took longer to cook than a capellini as Ramsay warned him that he would go ballistic. As he struggle to focus, Rob decided to help him out and was able to push out more appetizers to the dining room. Later, he was seen giving Rock and Christina their entrées. The blue team lost dinner service after Ramsay ejected them from service and where asked to nominate two people for elimination. Boris was the blue teams first nominee and was joined by Rob and Vinny as the blue team could not agree on a second nominee. Ramsay eliminated him for for his string of poor performances, but before he left, Ramsay praised him for his big heart and passion. As he left, the red team said goodbye to him. Ramsay gave no comment on his elimination and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Episode 15 Nomination history Trivia *He is the first Russian to participate in Hell's Kitchen. *He has the dishonorable mention of being eliminated the night of the 100th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. Quotes *(To Raj): "COME ON, MAN!" *(Mocking Ramsay): "IT'S RAWWWW!!!" "IT'S FUCKING RAW!!!" *"Shouldn't have done that, and I meant no disrespect. What can I say? I'm losing my mind." *(Referring to Raj): "My partner, was sent here to sabatoge. That guy is FUCKING nuts! *"I ROLLED THE FUCKIN' PIZZA DOUGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Category:Chef Category:Season 8